


Sister Talk

by QualityContent



Series: Octodad Drabbles [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 05:34:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20371516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QualityContent/pseuds/QualityContent
Summary: Marinette is having some concerns, but Luckily Asuna is there to give some advice.





	Sister Talk

“Hey Short Stack, something bothering you?”

Marinette looked up from the pastries that she should have been decorating, but was just staring at, to look at Asuna.

“Nothing’s wrong! Why would you think something’s wrong? Especially since everything is fine! Everything is so-”

Marinette’s rambling was ended by Asuna placing her hand over her mouth.

“Jeez, what is it with short people and rambling?”

Marinette looked up at Asuna, confused. She then removed her hand from her face. “What is that supposed to mean?”

“You and Lucifer both ramble when you’re, A, nervous. Or B, trying to hide something.” Asuna then placed a hand on Marinette’s shoulder. “So tell me, what wrong?”

Marinette looked down and to the side. “It’s silly.”

“If it’s bugging you this bad, then I say we do something about it. So again, what’s wrong?”

Marinette bit her lip and shuffled a bit. “I’m worried about being a sister.”

Asuna raised an eyebrow, before she raised her lip slightly. “Is that it?”

Marinette looked up at Asuna with a hard look in her eyes that surprised her.

“See? You don’t get it! It’s stupid, I’ll get over it.” Marinette then huffed, and turned back to the pastries.

Asuna looked at Marinette for a moment, then crossed her arms, and leaned on the cabinet with her back.

“You worried about how much of an age difference there’s going to be?”

Marinette looked up at her, shocked. “I mean, there’s more, but yeah. How did you know?”

Asuna tilted her head to look at Marinette. “It was one of the things I worried about before my sister was born.”

“You have a sister?”

“Yup,” Asuna looked up. “I was 15 when she was born.”

Marinette’s eyes widened. “You were older than I am.”

“Yup, and my situation was almost definitely worst than yours.”

“How so?”

Asuna turned to Marinette. “Was going to school here in Paris.”

Marinette frowned. “I hardly see how that changes your situation compared to mine.”

“My family lives in Japan.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah,” Asuna looked down. “That, coupled with the fact that I had a… Busy, life here, I wasn’t so sure that I’ve would’ve been the best sister I would want to be.” Asuna then turned to Marinette with a slight grin. “That’s not even touching on how I’m not that much of a ‘people person’.”

“… What did you do then?” At Asuna’s look, Marinette continued. “I mean, how did you solve the problem?”

“By doing the best I could to be the best that I could.”

Marinette looked at her, bewildered, causing Asuna to laugh.

“That’s not helpful at all.”

“Look kid, that’s all you can do.” Asuna looked up again. “You can never be sure if you’re the perfect sister, daughter, or anything really,” Asuna then looked right into Marinette’s eyes. “So you just have to strive to be the best you can. Whether or not you succeed, that depends on how hard you work for it.”

Marinette widened her eyes as she sucked in her breath.

Asuna smiled and patted her shoulder then walked to the front when the door bell rang. “Hope that helped in getting you out of your head.”

Marinette was so lost in thought after that, she almost didn’t noticed that she could hear her parents voices talking to Asuna.

Was it that simple? She just had to try to be a good sister, and she will be one? Marinette almost brushed off the idea, but then she looked up to see Asuna and her parents talking and laughing.

Asuna said she wasn’t a people person, and that showed with how the more annoying customers would be quick about getting their orders. And yet, the people that she tried to get to know? They loved her. From her parents already acting like she’s one of the family, to Mr. Nortorus just smiling whenever a student asks about her.

Then Marinette remembered that she’s Ladybug. At first, she didn’t think she could be a hero, and yet now she’s one that every sees as the best. And people started thinking that when she strived to be the best she could.

Marinette smiled down at the pastries as she finished them up. If she can be one of the best heroes, then she could be the best sister too.

It didn’t hurt knowing that Asuna ended up turning out as a great sister. Sure, she never said whether or not she ended up being the sister she wanted to be, but Marinette had a feeling she is.

“I’m going to be around her a lot, maybe I should take notes to help be the best I can be.”


End file.
